girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Boy
Girl Meets Boy is the second episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on July 11, 2014 to 3.2 million viewers.tvbythenumbers Overview In an attempt to get the students in his class to stop texting and communicate in person, Cory gives them a homework assignment that teaches them how to communicate face to face, ultimately sparking a real connection between Riley and Lucas. Plot The episode starts with Riley and Maya standing in the hallway, with Lucas coming in and sitting on a bench. Maya asks Riley to talk to him. She's afraid at first, saying that they have a good text relationship, but after some time, she goes to him, but is still afraid to talk to him. Instead of talking to him, she sniffs him from the back and comes back, saying, "I walk through life, the way I walk through life". Maya asks Riley to talk about this. Instead of replying, she texts her a 'no'. The next scene opens in the classroom, where Cory explains to the students that how the new generation has lost touch from their emotions because of technology. Riley argues with Cory about the topic. After the argument, Cory gives them an assignment, in which they cannot use computers, make their notes in the New York Public Library, and give him their phones because he doesn't trust them at all. Farkle teams up with Maya and Riley teams up with Lucas, much to Cory's disappointment. In the hallway, Maya asks Lucas to walk them to the Library and asks Riley for her consent, but Riley cannot speak. So Riley replies by showing a two thumbs up and a smiley face. At home, Auggie is telling their family about his day, saying that it was a good day. Riley starts talking about her day, saying, "It wasn't a good day. My friend pulled my hair out. And then, my teacher took my phone away. Then, my teacher was also my father." Topanga encourages her. Riley thinks that she's not going to make it, and asks her father why he is doing it. He replies by saying that he believes that, by doing this, she and her friends will learn to become real human beings. Maya comes in and says she is actually okay with all this because she feels everyone is equal now. Farkle says he is here and Riley says she be ready soon but as soon as Lucas says he is there too she quickly gets her stuff and leaves to which Cory says its too soon for boys. Topanga says they had a good run with her but they still have Auggie. As they are coloring he asks if he will get a cell phone someday and Topanga says he will someday. They ask if he would prefer to get one than color and after he picks coloring he asks if that gets him a phone to which Topanga says there isn't much time left on him either. As Riley and the gang enter the library, they look in amazement at all the books and even ask what they are, to which Farkle says they are books and Riley and Maya say books as if they are just now seeing them. Lucas takes one up and blows dust off of it indicating it hasn't been touched in a while. Maya and Farkle claim it, but then the librarian shushes them. They approach her and she tells them to be quiet. Maya and Farkle read, "Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers, and look into each other's eyes will we be able to touch each other's hearts." As they read this, Riley and Lucas slowly look into each other's eyes. The librarian tells Riley if she wants to know a good story start at the beginning. Riley walks over to Lucas and says hi. Lucas and Riley start to have a deep and meaningful conversation. Lucas told Riley about the day he helped a horse give birth. He then told her he wanted to be a veterinarian from that day on. He has never told that to anyone before. Riley was the first. Meanwhile, Farkle and Maya were talking. Farkle then stumbled upon how good Maya is at drawing. Maya didn't realize how good at drawing she was until now. The next scene opens in the classroom again. They are telling the class of their experience with this assignment. Maya and Farkle go first. Farkle says that he found out something in Maya that he didn't know before. He showed the class Maya's drawing of the city. He told the class it is amazing what you can do with a pencil and paper. Lucas and Riley go up next. They told the class about real personal connections. Basically, they learned how to physically talk to each other. For a demonstration they say hi to each other. Next Riley is back home. She shuts the door and happily sighs. Cory gives her a strange look. Riley goes up to Cory and thanks him for the assignment. Then she walks up to her room. Cory says, "What's the matter with her?" Topanga tells him that he has taught her to feel. Cory says he didn't mean to do that. Topanga then tells him she has many more emotions to explore. Cory asks Topanga how to change her back. She says you can't. Cory ponders a bit and then the scene changes. We are back at the classroom. Cory is holding the tub full of all the cellphones. He starts passing them back. He tells them to go back to their unfeeling self. They all receive their phones and head out of the classroom. The next scene, Cory enters the library. He walks up to a bookcase that Maya is behind. He slid over the books right above her head. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Kennedy as Librarian *Taylar Hollomon as Myzell Quotes Trivia *In a Deleted Scene, Riley and her classmates are dancing in Mr. Matthews' classroom. It was seen in the UK promo for the show, but was edited out of the episode for unknown reasons. *A second classroom is clearly used here, as evidenced by Cory's desk and the Feeny quote presented in paper rather than chalk. While this could be attributed to "water damage" in the show, in real life, the production switched from Sunset Gower Studios to L.A. Center Studios between pilots. *Somewhere around the beginning of the episode, Riley sniffs the back of Lucas's neck. She was trying to talk to him, but no words came out of her mouth when she opened it multiple times. *According to the novelization of this episode, Riley thinks that Lucas smells like clean laundry and blueberry muffins. *Given the nature of shiny flat surfaces, it is highly likely that Lucas was fully capable of witnessing Riley's antics behind his back, reflected on his phone screen. *First appearances of Yogi and Nigel. *A picture in the hallway of the Matthews apartment is of Cory and Topanga in the hall of John Adams High, with Salem Saberhagen ( the talking cat from 'Sabrina The Teenage Witch''') after the cat magically transported all the characters to the 1940's in the BMW episode, "No Guts, No Cory." *It is revealed that the Matthews take family trips to the Jersey Shore, just as Cory's own family did when he was younger, possibly to play mini golf, as Cory's family did. *Maya has an interest in art. *Maya learned that she can draw in this episode. *Maya doesn't own a smartphone until the end of this episode when Cory give one to her. * The board in the back of Cory's classroom says "Dream. Try. Do good." This is a reference to the last episode of Boy Meets World, "Brave New World" when Mr. Feeny says this to Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Shawn in their old classroom. * First mention of Dominic Falcone, a classmate of Auggie, who will appear in the second season. * In the promo, Maya comes in and says "'Sup, goofballs!" and Cory says, "Except her!"- however, in the episode, Maya says through the intercom "Hey losers, it's Maya!", followed by Cory saying this. *The "Sup, goofballs!" line will be in Girl Meets Father. *Lucas reveals he has an uncle called Buster. *The name of the book the Librarian is reading is Forty'' ''Shades of Lip Gloss.' *This episode is used in a flashback sequence in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *This episode is called Girl Meets Boy, and there was an episode of Boy Meets World called Boy Meets Girl, in which Topanga and Cory have their first real connection, therefore bearing a similar plot. Goofs *Maya and Riley's lockers are in a different location and different color then the pilot. *Riley is standing next to her backpack but it is unknown why Maya took it. *The first time in the class in that episode the globe in the background changes throughout the scene. *At first in the same scene Riley's phone is next to her binder then is suddenly on her binder. *Cory's line representing the time line randomly moved. *When Auggie is talking at the table there is a blue pot visible. Then when the camera is back on him you can only see the handle. *When Riley is standing next to the table Auggies napkin is on his lap but then when the camera is back in his direction it's barely on his lap. *At the same time Cory's napkin moved from his lap to on top of the table. *When Riley and Lucas are next to each other in the library there is a pot between them but when the camera faces towards Riley it's on her left. *In the last scene when Maya and Cory were talking there were 3 books on Mayas left but when the camera faces towards Cory there are none. International premieres *August 8, 2014 (Canada) *September 1, 2014 (Australia) *September 12, 2014 (UK & Ireland) *September 14, 2014 (Latin America) *September 26, 2014 (Scandinavia) * November 1, 2014 (France) * November 15, 2014 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Middle East, Africa) *November 16, 2014 (Italy, Romania, Bulgaria) * November 22, 2014 (Poland) * January 1, 2015 (Israel) *January 3, 2015 (Japan) * January 30, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * May 12, 2015 (Germany) Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes